Where is she!
by RoseVera1
Summary: What happens when the love of your life gets kidnapped by the guy you hate, and you have no idea where they are. What would you do to get the girl of your dreams back. All Human
1. Everytime

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated for ages I been busy with exams but I am going to try and update every week.**

**I do not own any of the songs of characters**

**This story's about Bella and Edward and how's she gets kidnapped by James. Each chapter has a different song that I hope tells a part of the story.**

_Notice me _

_Take my hand _

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

_**Every time I try to fly**_

_**I fall without my wings**_

_**I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby **_

_**And everytime I see your face in my dreams**_

_**I see you face, it's hunting me **_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_I make believe _

_That you are here _

_It's the only way_

_I see clear _

_What have I done _

_You seem to move on easy_

_**And**__**every time I try to fly**_

_**I fall without my wings**_

_**I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby **_

_**And everytime I see your face in my dreams**_

_**I see you face, it's hunting me **_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_I may have made it rain _

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song is my sorry_

_Ohhhh_

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face_

_Will fade away_

_**And**__**every time I try to fly**_

_**I fall without my wings**_

_**I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_**And everytime I see your face in my dreams**_

_**I see you face, it's hunting me **_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

**Everytime by Britany Spears**

**This song relates to how Edward feels and what happened to get to how he feels.**

_Edward POV_

I sighed rubbing my four day stubble. Four days since my heart was ripped out and taken away four days since Bella went missing. It all started 2 months ago we had just moved into our new flat just the two of us.

I had got accepted on an apprenticeship at the hospital and Bella was still working at Newton's shop. Life was perfect until a man called James stated working at Newton's and Bella being her offered to show him the ropes.

Then a couple of days later he moved into a flat right across from us. I thought it was strange but Bella said there was nothing to worry about.

But then stared to go wrong James and her were slowly becoming closer at the store, and sometime he stayed the night on the sofa when I had to pull an all night at the hospital.

I don't know why but all the small things started to get to me and when I question Bella about them she just said I was being silly and nothing was going on.

Then a week ago Alice invited us to go to the opening of a new club called Twilight. But the night of the party I finally had enough.

We all agreed to meet at the club by 10:30.

Me and Bella both had work that day but were finished by 8. As I walked up to the front door I could hear laughing I quickly opened the door to see James sitting on the sofa and Bella bending over looking through a draw for something she was wearing a blue short dress that fit her perfectly, completely unaware that James was staring at her ass.

_Wait James_

My head snapped to his he was staring at my girlfriend's ass.

_She's mine!_

I made my way over to Bella and hugged her. Her arms wrapped round me, and she smiled up at me.

I kissed the top of her head and rested my chin on the top of her head shooting evils at James.

_She is mine!_

We made it to the party about 10:36. As soon as Alice saw us she ran over screaming and dragging Bella away from me. As the party went on I kept noticing James staring at Bella. Finally I had enough, and I pulled James to one side.

"What is your problem," I shouted over the music

James smirked at me knowingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said it in a sweet tone but the look on his face said different.

"Stop lying, I know that you fancy my girlfriend and I want you to back off," I said slowly losing my patients.

Leaning I close so I could hear he said…

"Well guess what she going to be mine, and when I have my way your will never get her back".

I was so angry I only saw red and punched in the face.

What I didn't know was that Bella was right behind me when I hit him. "James," she screamed rushing over to make sure he's ok passing him some tissue to hold over, his nose to stop the bleeding.

When she knew he was fine she turned to me "Why did you do that for?" I could see the anger in her brown eyes.

"He deceived it he was saying all these horrible things about you and…" I never got to finish that sentence because Bella slapped me.

"I don't know what your problem is but, you need to stop with this idea about James, nothing is going on I love you!" she relayed slowly calming down.

I stepped closer to her, but she put her hands on my chest stopping me from getting any closer.

Looking me straight in the eyes her brown ones over spilling with tears.

"I Love You, but I don't like the way your acting and if you cant trust me than there is no trust I'll see you at home" With that she turned round and walked away.

I jumped when Emmett came up behind me and touched my shoulder.

_What no one notice was James was no longer sat on the floor he was gone._

By the time Rose and Emmett dropped me off at mine and Bella's flat it was 1:30. I don't know why but as soon as I started climbing the stairs I had a bad feeling like something had happened and it was not good.

Getting to the top of the stairs I started to pick up the paste and rounded the corner.

What I saw next stopped me dead in my tracks, the door to out flat was opened next to it was a pool of blood!.

_BELLA!_

Rushing forward being careful not to step in blood I entered the flat I scanned the area everything was out of place like there had been a struggle.

I looked down and there was the picture of me and Bella back last summer we were in my parents' garden, total unaware that someone had taken the picture we both had, are arms wrapped round each other smiling staring in one another eyes.

The frame was cracked I notice more blood on the carpet leading towards our room. In our room the draws were left opened with clothes thrown everywhere, but the thing that scared me the most was the writing in blood on the wall.

_**She's mine now and there's nothing none of you can do!**_

**Please review and let me know what you think**


	2. Tears On My Pilliow

**I do not own any of the songs in this story or the characters.**

_You don't remember me _

_But I remember you_

_T'was not so long ago _

_You broke my heart in two_

**Tears on my pillow **

**Pain in my heart**

**Caused by you**

_If we could start anew _

_I wouldn't hesitate _

_I'd gladly take you back_

_And tempt the hand of fate_

**Tears on my pillow **

**Pain in my heart**

**Caused by you**

_Love is not a gadget _

_Love is not a toy_

_When you find the one you love_

_She'll fill your heart with joy_

**Tears on my pillow **

**Pain in my heart**

**Caused by you**

_Caused by you _

_Caused by you_

_Caused by you_

**Tears on My Pillow by Kylie Minogue**

_Bella Pov_

Pain was all I could feel as I came to.

I tried to move but my hands are tied behind my back. I can feel my hair sticking to my face because of the blood from the cut on my head. I stayed still because every move I made is making it throb.

Looking around I see I'm in a small room with no, windows and a single black metal door in the corner.

Before I could do anything the door opened and in walked James.

"Well look who's awake"

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you and only you", he replied smiling evilly at me.

"What's the supposed to mean" he was scaring me with the way he answered the last question.

"It means that I love you ever since I meet you, but I've always been second best to your precious Edward", his face was getting redder as he said each word.

"But not anymore because I have the one thing that he loves and it's mine" he shouted while smirking looking over at me.

I started to struggle against my bounds, forgetting about the pain just trying to get free, and far away from this sicko.

Chuckling James stepped closer.

"Don't struggle Bella you're not going to get free", and with that he pulled a needle out of his pocket. I started screaming hoping anyone could hear me.

Who was I kidding we were probably in the middle of nowhere and no one would hear.

I felt a sharp prick and then I started to feel tired my eyes began to close.

"Sleep Bella because when you, wake we will have fun"

That was the last thing I heard before I fell under.

_**Flash Back**_

**Day of the party after the argument and Bella walked out.**

_Sighing I pushed open the door to the flat. Sitting down on the sofa I looked around the room. Why did Edward have to be like this, couldn't understand that it's him I love not James I wish he could, get that idea out of his head._

_I closed my eyes trying to get my tears to stop._

_There was a knock on the door; answering it I was surprised to see James the other side._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to see if you're ok"_

"_I'm fine thanks, I just want to be left alone, see you tomorrow", giving him a small watery smile I went to shut the door._

_He didn't like this and before the door was closed he shoved it opened. I was shocked because I didn't expect him to do something like that._

_Seeing me frozen James grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the stairs. Coming out of my frozen like state I pulled my arm back, but tripped on my heels and smacked my head on the door handle._

_I fell to the ground just outside the flat. Blood started running down the side of my head making a small pool._

_Before James could grab me again I crawled in the flat, and made it in to mine and Edward's room before I felt dizzy and the room began to spin._

_My vision began to blur, I fell back on to the floor breathing deeply as I lost the fight to the darkness. Before I fell under completely I saw James face levelled to mine smiling widely._


	3. I Want It That Way

_Yeah_

_You are my fire_

_The one desire _

_Believe it when I say_

_I want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart_

_Can't reach to your heart_

_When you say _

_That I want it that way_

**Tell me why **

**Ain't nothin but a heartache**

**Tell my why **

**Ain't nothin but a mistake**

**Tell me why**

**I never want to hear you say **

**I want it that way**

_Am I your fire _

_Your one desire_

_Yes I know it's too late _

_But I want it that way_

**Tell me why **

**Ain't nothin but a heartache **

**Tell me why**

**Ain't nothin about a mistake**

**Tell me why**

**I never want to hear you say **

**I want it that way**

_Now I can see that we're falling apart_

_From the way that I used to be yeah_

_No matter the distance _

_I want you to know _

_That deep down inside of me…_

_You are my fire _

_The one desire_

_You are _

_You are, you are, you are_

_**Don't wanna hear you say**_

_**Ain't nothin but a heartache**_

_**Ain't nothin a mistake (don't wanna hear you say)**_

_**I never wanna hear you say (oh year)**_

_**I want it that way**_

**Tell me why**

**Ain't nothin' but a heartache**

**Tell me why**

**Ain't nothin' but a mistake**

**Tell me why**

**I never wanna hear you say (don't wanna hear you say)**

**I want it that way**

**Tell me why**

**Ain't nothin' but a heartache**

**Ain't nothin' but a mistake**

**Tell me why**

**I never wanna hear you say (never wanna hear you say)**

**I want it that way**

_Cause I want it that way_

**I want it that way by Backstreet Boys**

James Pov

After making sure Bella was out cold, I moved her to the bed.

Walking out of the room I shut and locked the door behind me, double checking the locks as I don't want her to escape.

_Finally she's mine._

After all this time and waiting I have her all to myself and no one there to stop me

**Flash Back**

**After Edward punched him and he disappeared.**

_Smirking to myself I walked up to Bella's door. I have finally got Bella on her own without Edward sniffing around. She seemed surprised when she opened the door and saw me on the other side._

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_I'm here to see if you're ok?"_

"_I'm fine thanks, I just want to be left alone, see you tomorrow", and with that she went to shut the door._

_Quickly I stuck my foot out before the door could close. She froze probably not expecting me to do that, taking this opptunity I grabbed her arm and started pulling her away._

_As soon as we started to move she snapped out of it and pulled her arm back, but she fell and smacked her head on the door handle._

_Blood started running down her face from the cut on her temple, making a pool on the floor._

_Before I had a chance to grab her she crawled in to the flat, and to her and Edward's room. Walking in to the bedroom I saw her laying on the floor, bending down to look at her face I saw she was losing the fight to stay conscious._

_I made sure that my smiling face was the last thing she saw._

_When I knew she was out cold, I did the next part of my plan. I walked over to their draws and started chucking their clothes everywhere making it look like she was going to leave him. Next I walked back over to Bella and notice some more blood near her head._

_Leaning down and dipping my fingers in some of the blood I went over to the wall and started writing my message._

**She's mine now and there's nothing none of you can do!**

_I grabbed her leg and began to pull her toward the front door, I notice a picture sat on the shelf by the door and picked, it up it was a picture of her and Edward_ both looking lovingly at one another.

_Annoyed I threw it down on the floor and stomped on it hearing the cracking of the glass._

_Stratified with myself and my work. I left the flat with the girl of my dream._

_When I got down to my car I got some rope out the back and tied, her hands behind her back making sure they were tight so her hands could not move. Then I picked her up and placed her I the boot, I took a few minutes to look at her._

_Her face was pale but her lips where bright red and she had tear stains and black marks from where her mascara ran, there was hair stuck to her face by the blood from the cut on her temple. Scanning her body I notice that she was still wearing the blue dress from the party it came down to her knees showing off her legs, and the matching heels._

_Quickly hearing another car approaching, I slammed the boot shut and jumped in the car driving away taking, a glance in the mirror I notice Edward jumping out the back._

_Little did he know._

_I took Bella to my hunting cabin, in the middle of the woods._

_No one knows about this place apart from me._

**End of Flash Back**

Picking up my phone I dialled Edward's number

Edward = **Bold**

**Hello?**

Hello Edward long time no see

**James!**

The one and only

**Where's Bella what have you done to her?**

Well let's just say that she sleeping but when she wakes we're going to have fun.

**Give her back to me James**

Nope sorry no can do I told you that I would get her

**I will find you James and when I do you will be in a world pain**

Whatever because you will never find us

And with that I hung up the phone.

**Poor Bella hope Edward can find her soon before James can hurt her even more, next chapter will be Edward pov from where I left off with him. From chapter 5 onwards there will be no more flash backs as it will be in the present not the past.**


	4. You'll Be In My Heart

**I do not own any of the songs in this story or the characters.**

_Come stop your crying _

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand _

_Hold it tight _

_I will protect you _

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken _

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

**Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

**You'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say **

**You'll be here in my heart, always**

_Why can't they understand_

_The way we feel?_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_Deep inside us,_

_We're not that different at all_

**Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on **

**Now and forever more**

**You'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

**You'll be in my heart, always**

_Don't listen to them_

'_Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I Know_

_When destiny calls you _

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know _

_We'll show them together_

'**Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on **

**Now and forever more**

**You'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

**You'll be in my heart, always**

_Oh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)_

_No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_

_You'll be here in my heart,_

_I'll be there always_

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always_

**Your be in my heart by Phil Collins**

_Edward Pov_

I am sitting on my parent's porch staring up in the sky watching the sun setting behind the trees. I cannot stop thinking about what we found in James room.

**Flash Back**

**She's mine now and there's nothing none of you can do**

James!

I know he's the one behind this, I rushed over to his apartment and banged on his door.

"James, James I know you have Bella open up!"

Not getting a response I did the only thing I could think of, and kicked his door in. Shocked was the only way to describe James's apartment there, were pictures of Bella everywhere. Some of her at work concentration biting her lip.

Others of me and her but my face was either scratched out or a picture of his face stuck over mine. Anger quickly took over me so I stated to tear down the pictures.

Then I fell to the floor and started to cry.

Cry for the fact that this was going on and no one listened.

Cry for the fact that I let Bella walk away from me at the party and now she was hurt and in danger.

I don't know how long I was sat on the floor crying but I remember Emmett and Dad walking in and me being injective with something than everything went black.

**End of Flash Back**

A ringing noise pulled me out of my thoughts, looking down I notice it was my phone but the number was unknown.

Picking up the phone I answered it.

Edward = **Bold**

James = normal

**Hello?**

Hello Edward long time no see

**James!**

The one and only

**Where's Bella what have you done to her!?**

Well let's just say that she sleeping but when she wakes we'regoing to have fun

**Give her back to me James**

Nope sorry no can do I told you that I would get her

**I will find you James and when I do you will be in a world of pain**

Whatever because you will never find us!

And with that James hung up the phone.

I looked down at the phone and tried calling the number back, but all it did was ring and no one picked up.

Annoyed I throw the phone on the floor and prayed to God that I will make James pay!


	5. My Heart Will Go On

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you _

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance _

_And spaces between us _

_You have come to show you go on_

**Near far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart dose go on**

**Once more you open the door **

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on**

_Love can touch us one time _

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

**Near, far, wherever you are **

**I believe that the heart dose go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart **

**And my heart will go on**

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear**_

_**And I know that my heart dose go on**_

_**We'll stay forever this way**_

_**You are safe in my heart **_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

**My heart will go on By Celine Dion**

_Bella Pov – Day 3_

Gasping for air I carefully sat up winching when I hit my bruised ribs on the side of the toilet. My whole body is aching I have been getting daily beatings from James all because I won't sleep with him.

My stomach lurched again moving as quickly as I could I moved forward to the toilet and then was sick. Breathing hard and leaning back I closed, my eyes trying to catch my breath but with the bruised ribs and broken cheekbone I was finding it hard.

I jumped as the door was pushed open and hit the wall.

Loud footsteps were getting closer and closer and a figure appeared.

James

He walked over to me and grabbed my hair, I tried not to cry out, or if I did he would hurt me even more. James dragged me over to the old rotten bed in the corner of the small dank dark room.

He throws me down on to the bed and grabbed my legs, tying them to the bottom of the bed frame. Reaching up to do the same with my arms I tried to fight against him, but he punched me in the stomach, knocking the air out of me.

Making sure my arms were nice and tight he pulled, his phone out of his pocket and called someone.

"Ready to talk to lover boy"

"Edward!"

"Yes that's right"

Before I could say anything James gagged me.

**Edward = Bold**

James = **Bold** and _Italic_

_Bella = Italic_

"**James!"**

"_**Yes the one and only"**_

"**What do you want where's Bella?"**

"_**She's a little tied up right now"**_

"**Let me talk to her NOW"**

"_**Ok but this can be your goodbye"**_

Walking closer to me James pulled off my gag.

"_Edward"_

"**Bella"**

"_Edward please help me" _I shouted while starting to cry from hearing the pain in his voice.

"**I will Bella I will find you!"**

Before I had chance to reply James gagged me again

"_**Enough"**_

"**What is the point in this James just let Bella go"**

"_**No can do now that she's awake we can have some fun"**_

Coming closer James reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife than he began to dig the knife in to my arm sliding the blade up until he reached my elbow. I refused to cry out because that meant showing weakness.

Frowning at my response he then stabbed the knife in to my leg. This time that did make me scream out but it was more like, a cry because of the gag.

Climbing on top of me James began to speak,

"_**I hope your listen Eddie boy because I want you to hear this next part"**_

"**James stop it Now!"**

James began to roam his hands all over my body stopping when he can to my dress, pushing it up until it reached my stomach he looked down and smiled, picking up the knife he then began to cut my pants cutting me at the same time.

I cried out in pain and started to struggle against my bounds.

"**James!"**

Ignoring Edward he then began to stroke my legs. Panicking I struggled even more and managed to get my leg free.

With one swift kick I hit James I the chest making him fall off the table

"_**You will pay for that Bella" **_and with that he stuck his finger in the wound on my leg

I started to feel dizzy and it felt like I was underwater that last thing I heard before I passed out was the sound of Edwards voice.

"**James I coming to find you…"**


	6. Update

Hi can you please help me find this story

It all human and about Bella and Edward.

Bella is pregnant and goes in to labour at Edwards's parents' house; Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett are there to. But when Edward tells Emmett to get the car he finds that they are snowed in and there is no way of getting out.

When Emmett gets back into the house Bella is leaning against the sofa and Edward is rubbing her back, and she starts to cry when Emmett tells her that they are snowed in.

Later I think she has the baby in a bedroom upstairs.

Thanks RoseVera1


	7. Over and Over

_Time is a shadow _

_Life is a dream_

_The only thing that seems real baby_

_Is you and me_

_I prayed someday I'd feel this way_

_Now it's hard to believe_

_You touched my soul_

_And I lost control_

_What's happening to me_

_**I'm falling over and over and over and over and over again**_

_**Just kiss me over and over and over and over and over again**_

_**I want you over and over and over and over and over again**_

_The night is a lover_

_The stars are glass_

_When we come together_

_We shatter my past_

_Lost with you inside this room_

_In a million ways_

_Look in my eyes_

_Let's make this night no one forgets_

_**I'm falling over and over and over and over and over again**_

_**Just kiss me over and over and over and over and over again**_

_**I want you over and over and over and over and over again**_

_**Over and over and over and over and over again**_

_**Over and over and over and over and over again**_

I prayed someday I'd feel this way

Now it's hard to believe

You touched my soul

And I lost control

What's happening to me

Lost with you inside this room

In a million ways

Look in my eyes

Let's make this night no one forgets

_**I'm falling over and over and over and over and over again**_

_**Just kiss me over and over and over and over and over again**_

_**I want you over and over and over and over and over again**_

_**Woooh, and over again**_

_**Wooh, and over again**_

_**Just kiss me, wooh**_

_(Over and Over by Mindy McCready)_

**Edward Pov **

After the phone Call from James

"James I coming to find you…"but I never got to finish my sentence because he put the phone down.

Annoyed I throw my phone across the phone and collapsed on the coach, putting my head in my hands I thought to wear James could be.

Then an idea came in to my head.

Jumping up I quickly left the flat and ran over to James, there was still police tap outside but I just pulled it down and pushed open, his door. Everything was still in the same place from where it was last used, the pictures I pulled down the overnight still sat in a pile on the floor.

Looking around I'd tried to find any clues that could give any idea to were Bella is. After about 10 minutes of looking in the living room I moved on to the bed room.

Just like the living room there was a wall filled with pictures of Bella, I began to look throw his night stand but all I found was hunting magazines, a loud ringing scared me making me knock into the night stand and drop the magazine.

The ringing noise was just his alarm clock and it stopped after a minute, going back over I picked up the magazine but notice that I was open on a page. Looking at It I notice that it was a cabin, in the middle of the forest I had been circled a number of times and had the writing _this is the place next to it_

Then it all clicked this must be the place where James has Bella. Without a second thought I was out the door and in the driver seat to my Volvo in no time.

Pulling out of the car park and speeding down the road I sent a thought to Bella.

_Hold on hunny I'm coming for you _

**So what do you guys think please let me know.**


	8. Somewhere Only We Know

_I walked across an empty land _

_I knew the path way like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on _

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me _

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place I been dreaming of?_

_**Oh simply thing, where have you gone?**_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on **_

_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**_

_**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**_

_**This could be the end of everything**_

_**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**_

_**Somewhere only we know**_

_**(Some – where)**_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

_**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**_

_**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**_

_**This could be the end of everything **_

_**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**_

_**Somewhere only we know**_

_**Somewhere only we know**_

**(Somewhere only we know – Glee version)**

**Bella Pov**

Shit I thought to myself as I opened the door to the room, that have been held captured in.

The only reason I been able to escape the room was that after I woke up from being knocked unconscious I notice that the door was slightly ajar and, James left his pocket knife on the bed next to me.

So that's how I untied myself.

I carefully stuck my head out and looked around; I notice a window in the small room with a couch, TV, stove and a small wooden table in the middle of the room. It was silent I slowly slid out the door and in to the small room.

I noticed the front door on the other side of the room; I was half way there when another door opened and in walked James.

I froze.

He noticed me but, before he could react I make a run, for the door forgetting about the pain in my leg but he grabbed hold of my ankle making me trip hit my head on the door and fall on the floor.

"Bella, you are a bad girl and bad girls must be punished", and with that he stomped on my ankle making me scream out in pain.

I remembered that I picked up the pocket knife after I untied myself just in cased in needed it to help me escape. As James came closer to me to whisper in my ear, I pulled the knife out of my pocket and stabbed him in the arm, but he did not react he just started to reach for the knife.

We both thought over the knife one minute I had it and the next he did, I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach, but James was still on top of me. So I did the one thing I could think of and that was kicking him in the balls as hard as I could.

It worked because he rolled off me and held his man area in his hands crying.

This was it my chance to escape ignoring the pain in my lower stomach I reached for the door handle and opened the door and started running well me like limping because on my leg and ankle deep in to the forest trying to get far away from James and the cabin.

Finally which felt like forever I found a lake, surrounded by trees carefully I sat down, my back against the base of one, I looked down at myself and notice the pocket knife in the lower part of my stomach, grabbing the handle I carefully pulled it out and cucked it to one side and placed my hands over the wound hoping, to stop the blood.

But all it did was make me feel faint and my head started to spin, blood started to cover my hands from my stomach wound.

Soon the blackness started to overtake me and my last thought before I passed out was…

_Please he me Edward!_


End file.
